encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 110
Saklolo is the one hundred tenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 16, 2016. Summary Ybrahim, Wantuk, Wahid and some Sapiryan soldiers barricade themselves inside a room. Ybrahim heals his wound. Wahid said they must escape, and decides to break the window. Wantuk said it would be useless, because the window is too high. Wahid tells the others to be silent, but gives them away by mindlessly answering Asval's question. Asval's men rammed the door of Ybrahim's room, but they opened it at the right time, which made the attackers stumble. Ybrahim fought Asval, Wantuk fought Kaizan and Gurna, and Wahid fought Mayca, Axilom and Dagtum. Alena declines Ether's offer, thinking that worshipping Ether would be too much. Alena leaves. Imaw told Amihan to trust Alena. Amihan has her doubts, because Pirena has not yet returned to them until now. Lira told Amihan not to give up on her sisters. Muyak arrived and told Amihan that Sapiro is under attack, and Ybrahim is in danger. Amihan left Imaw orders that Danaya and Aquil must remain there. Lira and Mira teleported, following Amihan. Ether was annoyed by Alena's rejection of her. Cassiopea appears and asked what Ether had done with her. Ether claims that she did not know what Cassiopea is talking about. Cassiopea said she knew Ether is responsible for the diminution of her power, and has done something to her regarding the diwata named Lira. Cassiopea tells Ether that even a goddess's power has limits. She leaves before Ether breathed fire at her direction. Amihan and Alena appeared in Sapiro simultaneously. Alena noticed the dead Sapiryans, so Amihan informed her that Pirena is attacking Sapiro. Alena saves Amihan from Sapiryans of Asval's faction. Asval's troops fired flaming arrows at the palace of Sapiro. Alena stops them by creating a large water barrier. Ybrahim was about to stab Asval when Pirena suddenly appeared and held his neck, causing much damage with her powers. Ybrahim falls unconscious. Alena and Amihan split ways to save Ybrahim. Aquil ordered Muros to pick good soldiers to join the queen. Danaya wanted to accompany Muros in order to deal with Asval, but Imaw reminded her that the queen ordered her to stay. Muyak and Aquil concurred that Danaya's presence is more important in Lireo. Aquil said that Pirena's sins against Encantadia has placed her beyond redemption. Hagorn decides to take advantage of Pirena's attack against Sapiro. He divides his forces into two, ordering Agane to go to Ayleb and find and capture LilaSari alive, while he himself will go to Lireo to prevent them from reinforcing Sapiro. Alena battles a group of female fugitives. Lira and Mira helped her. Lira cheered when she saw Alena defeat one of the women. A white fog extinguished a firelight. One by one, Dagtum, Axilom, Kaizan, Mayca, Gurna, and Asval fell, as if they were being choked. Amihan emerged and hit Pirena with her power, rendering her unconscious. Amihan found Ybrahim's grave injuries. She ordered Wantuk and Wahid to find Alena, and to tell her to defend Sapiro. Wantuk and Wahid kicked some of their fallen enemies. Amihan teleported Ybrahim away. Pirena woke up her comrades. Wantuk and Wahid found Alena, Mira and Lira. Pirena appeared and knocked out Wahid and Wantuk. Pirena noticed that Mira was there. Alena asked where Ybarro is. Pirena said Ybarro is no longer there, for Amihan took him with her. Amihan laid Ybrahim on her bed and called Danaya. After checking if he is still breathing, Danaya healed Ybrahim with the Earth Gem. Danaya said he must rest, but he'll wake up soon after. Amihan said she cannot wait for that, and told her to take care of him. Amihan kissed Ybrahim in the forehead and was about to leave, but Aquil arrived and told her that the enemies were there. Pirena told Alena that Amihan and Ybrahim did not care that Sapiro had been conquered, as long as they were together. Pirena said they both know that the two have a secret affection for each other. Lira told Pirena not to say such things, and told Alena not to believe Pirena so readily. Pirena said Lira does not know anything; Amihan and Ybrahim are together, and they have no idea what they are doing right now. Alena told Pirena to shut up. Alena disappeared. Lira told Pirena that she's wicked. Pirena approached Lira, but Lira dared her to hurt her, reminding her that it cannot be done. Asval and his men emerged, with Asval claiming that he can hurt her. Lira thinks he could. Pirena told Lira to leave and to take the pashneas (Wantuk and Wahid) with her, because she cannot ensure their safety against her comrades. Lira held Mira, but Mira told her to go. Lira teleported away with Wantuk and Wahid. Pirena ordered Asval to search Sapiro and check if they still have enemies remaining. On their way out, Dagtum asked Asval how the dama (Lira) disappeared. Asval thought about it too, but did not answer and went on his way. Mira told Pirena she is really wicked. Pirena said Mira should not be angry with her, but should be thankful that she is looking for ways to establish their own settlement. Mira told Pirena that she was mistaken in thinking that she would come with her, because she still doesn't consider her as her mother, and she hates her. Mira then left. Pirena was affected by her daughter's words. The Hathors arrived in Ayleb and find it deserted. A Hathor presented baby clothes to Agane, saying Hitano and LilaSari must have an infant with them. Vardos and another bandido accompanied Hitano, LilaSari and Deshna to the human world through the Lost Portal. Hitano told Vardos to give Amihan his thanks. LilaSari said it's her first time in the human world, and prayed that it would be a good place for them. Hitano said he'll take care of them. Wantuk and Wahid sleep beside each other, holding each other's arms. Lira wakes them up with a branch of leaves. They stood up in a rush when they noticed that they were holding hands. Wahid said he is glad to see Lira again. Wantuk asked what they were doing there. Lira said she brought them there after they escaped from Sapiro. Wahid calls Lira their savior and embraced her. Lira calls Wahid "pervert." Wahid asked what that meant. Lira said he would understand if he looked at the mirror. Wahid concludes that "pervert" meant handsome. Wahid was about to follow Lira, but Wantuk advised him not to, for it might cost them their lives. Muros, Aquil, Danaya and Amihan battled a wave of Hathors. Hagorn arrived and attacked them, saying that they were wrong to think that they are now at peace, because he would continue bothering them. Using the Fire and Fifth Gems, he opposed the Earth and Air Gems of Danaya and Amihan. Alena suddenly appeared behind Hagorn's back, knocking him down. With the Water, Earth and Air Gem against him, Hagorn was subdued. With another wave of Hathors, Rexar was able to take Hagorn away. Danaya and Alena chased after Hagorn. Ybrahim wakes up. He took his sword and went out of Amihan's room. Danaya, Alena and Aquil went out of the palace. Danaya asked Hagorn to come out. Hagorn fired an energy blast at them, and knocked Aquil down. Hagorn teleported away before Danaya and Alena fired energy blasts at him. Aquil said Hagorn had escaped. Alena left. After helping Amihan fight a wave of Hathors, Ybrahim approached Amihan. They asked each other if they are hurt. Alena stared at them. Amihan and Ybrahim stared at Alena. Memorable Quotes References